Head Over Heels for You
by WildWolfLuver
Summary: EDITED!  It is their 7th year and the war is over. After getting into a fight Hermione and Draco must share a dormitory. But how much does each of them cover up? Will they learn more then just to live with each other? A Dramione! Rated T just in case
1. Disaster

**A/N- My friend Monkeygirl1996 and I wrote this together.**

**Monkeygirl1996: WildWolfLuver is typing so forgive her if she has bad grammar I will try to correct her as best that I can. Please be patient with us and the updates. Sorry that this chapter is so short we are not the best at length. Hope you like it please review. Sorry if we mess up on peoples names and the spelling. (Blaise is OOC)  
**

**Head Over Heels For You**

Chapter 1 ~ Disaster

…_I hope you can meet me your first Hogsmeade weekend that you get. I'll meet you at The-_

"Hermione!" Hermione's best friend Ginny yelled at her. "We're here."

Ron looked over at Hermione. "Awww, are you reading Krum's letter - again." He said sarcastically then made kissing noises.

"Shut it!" She snapped. Hermione could feel her cheeks burning up and her ears go red beneath her hair.

"Come on 'Mione, lighten up a bit." Harry said smiling at their friends. Then he looked out the window. "We better get going."

She sighed. This was her last year at Hogwarts and she didn't want to ruin it. The war was finally over and all the seventh years had returned for the year they had missed.

Hermione got up and grabbed her bags and followed the others out onto the platform. We hopped into a carriage that just happened to have Draco Malfoy and his trusty sidekick, Blaise Zabini. The white bouncing ferret, as always, had no smile or emotion showing on his pale face. Unlike his friend, Blaise had the widest smile she had ever seen on a Slytherin.

"Hey Gryffindor!" Blaise said enthusiastically. Draco jabbed his ribcage and Blaise shook his head then said, "I mean, _Gryffindor._" His voice coated in venom.

"Zabini, Malfoy." Ron growled at the two Slytherins.

After a while of tense silence, the cart stopped and everyone jumped out.

~Later in the Great Hall~

Everyone was still piling in and Hermione seemed to notice all the changes. Harry and Ron were more built then before along with many others. Girl's hair was longer and they were done growing and changing. Many were reuniting with their loved ones and others were just talking amongst their selves.

Out of the many people in the Great Hall, Hermione noticed one person in particular, and that person was none other than the Slytherin prince himself. He had cut his hair and he had looked like he had been working out all summer.

_Hermione, quit thinking about him! Malfoy is your worse enemy! His father tried to kill you a repeated amount of times!_

Ron looked at Hermione and nudged Harry to watch their best friend. She was trembling and digging her nails into her palms.

"You talk to her." Harry whispered.

"No way! You're more sensitive then I am. I'll just get hit – again."

Harry thought this over for a second and agreed. He put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione…"

She jerked up and looked at Harry. Her knuckles turned from white to red and she stopped trembling. She cleared her throat. "Yes." Her voice was clear and loud.

"Is their something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

Then the Headmistress, Professor McGonagull, cleared her throat, silencing the whole room. "I know that we have had a rough past but that is now behind us. I don't want any of you to talk about it, only the years to come. Now that I have said that, I wish you a great year at Hogwarts. Enjoy the feast!"

Hermione didn't feel that hungry, so she decided to go to the Gryffindor tower. When she remembered her bag that she had left, she turned around to go back. When she was about to take a step back towards the Great Hall, she hit something and fell backwards.

"Watch it Mudblood!" Hermione turned to see the cool grey eyes of Draco Malfoy staring. At his words the room fell deadly quiet.

"What did you just say?" Her voice was dangerously low.

"I said 'watch it Mudblood'"

"How dare you call me that you egotistic, self obsessed, stupid, evil, bouncing ferret!" She practically yelled.

He took a step forward and leaned right into her face, "Mudblood." He said softly stretching out the word.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ They shouted in unison, both raising their wands. When they did this their wands flew to opposite ends of the hall, clattering against the walls.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! In my office now!" The new Headmistress yelled.

Hermione sighed. _Great. Just Great._ She glared at Malfoy.

They followed the Professor to her office. When they reached the Gargoyle stair case, Professor McGonagull whispered the password. The door opened and they entered. Draco and Hermione sat in chairs in front of the Headmistress' desk. She looked sternly at them. "I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger, I never expected you to get in trouble this year! She looked at Draco. "I expected you to get into trouble this year, but not this early!"

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagull." Hermione hung her head in sadness and embarrassment.

Draco just stared out the window. "I'll just accept the consequences." He muttered.

"Yes. The…the consequences." McGonagull stammered. She took a deep breath and continued, "You have the choice. Either be suspended or share a dormitory. _If _one of you chooses to be suspended, the other one does too." She said.

Hermione thought this over. She hesitated but she finally decided. "I would rather share a dormitory." She said quietly.

Draco scoffed. The nerve of that girl. He thought it over. _If I do one thing wrong at school, I'll have my magic temporarily suspended. So I just best do the damn dorm idea. _Draco cleared his throat. "I'll take the dorm." He mumbled almost too softly, so that the others could not hear it.

"Then it's decided. Your dormitory shall be in the north side of the castle. The picture there shall be of a ferret reading a book. It is a dormitory that represent the ones living or about to live in it. The password is 'consequences', okay?"

Draco and Hermione walked together, with their luggage, to their new living quarters. When they got there Hermione whispered '_consequences_' and the painting moved out of the way.

They both walked in and looked at each other.

At once the words _bloody hell_ came to both of their minds.

~to be continued~


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2

~Settling In~

Hermione looked around. The common room was relatively small. It had a fireplace at one end, with a large rug a few feet away and a coffee table in the middle of the rug. A couch was behind the coffee table about 6 feet away and two chairs winged it. The whole room was decorated in red and silver. _Wow, _Hermione thought, _this room _was_ personalized for the people living in it._ Down the only hall was the only bathroom at the end. Midway through the hall, were two rooms right across from each other. They were exactly the same, except for the colors; they were decorated in their owners' house colors.

"Home, sweet home." Draco muttered under his breath. This was ridiculous, forcing kids to bunk with each other as a consequence.

Hermione turned and glared at Draco. "This is _your _fault!" She yelled. Then she turned and stomped away with her stuff to the room with the lion on the door.

Draco sighed and took his luggage into the room with the Slytherin snake on it. He stripped down to his boxers and lay in his bed. As he stared at the ceiling thoughts were flying through his head, _Why me? Why her? Why this punishment? This is horrible. This is going to be so much _fun_. _That moment he was swallowed by darkness around him.

~Next Morning~

Draco's eyes flew open. All he heard was silence. _Granger must still be asleep. _He took this opportunity to take a shower. He got up and walked down the hall, fully awake by now. He turned the door knob and opened the door. When he opened the door he was in for a shock. Hermione had just got out of the shower and had not yet put a towel on. "Wow." He muttered. She was obviously a woman. A pretty attractive woman.

"MALFOY!" She screamed. He brown eyes had pure anger in them. "Get out!" She couldn't find a towel from anywhere and Malfoy just stood in the doorway like an idiot. Hermione _did _see him, in his green and silver striped boxers. She looked in a high cupboard and finally found a towel. She pushed him out of the way. He fell on the ground with a thud. She ran into her room, but right before she closed her door she heard him whistle.

Hermione shut her door and sat on her bed. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Malfoy. He was _very _muscular and had deep silver eyes… _Stop it Hermione! Quit thinking about him! It's _Malfoy _for goodness sakes! _

~Malfoy, a few moments earlier~

Draco whistled and Hermione slammed her door. He smiled, that was the best show he had ever seen. _Draco snap out of it! She is a _Mudblood_! You're the Slytherin prince and she is the Gryffindor princess! Just forget it!_ And with that he went and got in the shower. The hot water felt good on his skin, it was relaxing. When he was done he put a towel around him and went to his room.

Hermione walked to Potions with everything in her bag. Her mind kept going back to the recent incident, even though she tried to forget about it over and over again. She walked into potions, she walked over and sat down next to Neville. A few moments later Draco Malfoy walked in. _Oh joy, _Hermione thought.

Professor Slughorn walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat. "Today you will be making a Memory Potion with a partner that I will assign you with." He stopped and waited for all the groans and whines from the 7th years and then he continued, "As I was saying, you have the whole class period to make the potion and then at the end I will be testing them and giving you a grade out of 50 points. Now for the partners, Neville and Pansy, Harry and Blaise, Ron and Goyle, Hermione and Draco…."

Hermione sighed. _Really? Is this a joke? _She walked over to Draco's empty table at sat down. "And…begin!"

She looked at Draco and decided to try to work with him. "I'll go get the Jobberknoll feathers." She said glumly. She walked over to the cabinets and grabbed some, while Malfoy got the rest of the ingredients. They worked together as a team, for a while. "Ugh! Malfoy! You did it wrong! You put in the Gassly Groans _after _the Bent-over Beans! You mess up everything!" She almost yelled. She was so pissed off today, all because of Malfoy.

"Ok, Granger! I'm _terribly _sorry!" He was just as angry. The girl _never stopped nagging_! "Look Bookworm! I'm just as frustrated as you!" He said in the same tone and volume as her.

"You…and…UGH!" She stared at the book and continued to work, not saying another word the whole time.

After potions, Draco went to the dormitory, he had a free period. When he got there Hermione was on the couch, reading a letter. She had a free period too. Leaning over her shoulder he was able to read …_See you at The Three Broomsticks next weekend. Your very dear friend, Viktor Krum._

"So you still keep in touch with Krum?" Draco said, smiling evilly.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Is that a problem with you?"

"No. Just curious. So are you too going on at date? I thought that you and The Weasel King were together. And isn't Krum older then you?"

"Yes. No. And only by two years." She answer all of his questions at once. She looked at him as if analyzing Draco and reading his thoughts. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to take a bath. Please don't walk in on me this time."

"It's not like I meant to. Maybe next time you should keep better track of you towel."

"Maybe you shouldn't be standing in the doorway starring!"

"Well you _did_ put on quite a show." He shot back sarcasm thick on his voice.

Hermione blushed but tried to cover it up with an eye roll. "Goodnight _Malfoy_." She sneered then slammed her door.

"Goodnight Granger, thanks for the show."


	3. Mysteries

**A/N We'll try to update as much as we can. We have to e-mail the stuff back and forth; we don't live by each other. Ideas are greatly appreciated. So talk to you guys later thanks for the reviews and keep sending them!**

Chapter 3

~Mysteries~

The next morning held no incidents, they, Hermione and Draco, got ready for class as usual. The only strange thing was that the furniture had been completely moved and Draco that couldn't help but think about Hermione and Krum's date next weekend.

"Did you move the couch?" Hermione asked.

"No, I thought you did."

"That's weird. Oh well I have to get to class."

"See you in potions Hermione." Draco whispered after she shut the door.

The days flew by and the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess fought surprisingly little. They still hated each other yes. Over the weeks things keep to disappear and reappear in strange places in their dorm. Draco kept starring at Hermione when he thought that she wasn't looking, but she was…

"Ferret quit starring at me, your making my skin crawl." Hermione said when she could no longer stand it.

"You only wish some one as hot as me would even think about you."

"Dream on Malfoy."

With as much dignity as she could manage while holding a stack full of boxes Hermione stormed out of the room and into her bed room.

That night both Hermione and Draco dreamt of each other; one out of hate and the other out of something akin to love.

In the morning Hermione woke with the smell of men's body wash in her nose. Dismissing the idea she went to roll out of bed when she felt restraints hold her still. When she turned around she found herself nose-to-nose with Draco Malfoy.

"You know what's funny Hermione? Even though I made fun of you for years I've liked you since 5th year." He only told her that to make her nervous. But to him she was kind of beautiful and graceful, she had something other girls didn't. _Knock it off Draco! You are a _Malfoy, _they don't fall for mudbloods like her._

She blushed. "Get out of my bed Malfoy!"

"Look around you sweetie, your in _**my**_ bed."

"Let me go!" His arms tightened.

"No. I think I know how every thing has been being moved. You my dear have been sleep-walking."

"Okay, will you let me go now?"

"No I don't think I will."

Hermione punched him in the noise, making it bleed.

Draco's nose was still bleeding after Hermione had gone back to her room and they had both gotten dressed. **(A/N I know that they could have healed his nose with magic but this is part of the plot, Hermione didn't want to and Draco didn't think of it.) **When Draco was about to walk out of the door, someone knocked. It was the Headmistress.

She looked at the both of them. "I was about to say you could stop sharing a dorm but seeing as you can't seem to get along," she pointed to his nose, "you'll be sharing a dormitory for the rest of the year."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. All Draco could think was, _Oh great._

**A/N Sorry it's so short! Oh ya I don't own Harry Potter**


	4. Breakfast

**A/N: Ok so those of you who have been patiently been waiting for this thank you. And if you have not read the edited version of Chapter 3, please do, so it won't be too confusing for you throughout the rest of the story. Besides that, enjoy!**

**P.S. I love reviews! **

**P.P.S. I don't own Harry Potter…I wish**

Chapter 4

-Hermione's POV-

I stormed out of the common room and into the Great Hall. _I have to stop this __**now**__. It's gone __**way**__ too far._ I burst into the doors and walked over to my wide-eyed friends.

"Hermione, what happened? I haven't seen you so mad since, well, never." Harry asked. He looked worried. I felt sorry for making him fret over me.

I told them everything. "It's _Malfoy_." I spat the word as if it was that most disgusting thing I've ever tasted. "He is _so _immature. It's disgusting, horrible, he's _psychotic_." I wasn't about to tell them what he had shared with me, that would be the end of my reputation _and_ Malfoy's life-not that **I **would mind it- once Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the seventh years heard about him _fancying _me. And since 5th year too! What is the world coming to!

Ron cut off my thoughts. "Well, what exactly did he do?" He looked like he was eager to know, if only for an excuse of killing him. I could have sworn that he was inching towards his wand.

"Well…he uh…" Was all I could say. Should I tell them? No. Should I lie? No. _I know what I_ _can do_. "I found him in my bed this morning. Then he started to joke about it and he blamed _me._" I blushed at the thought of us in the same bed. _Ugh, why did I just do that? _

"WHY THAT DIRTY, NO GOOD, ROTTEN, PIG-BRAINED, BASTARD!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. I bet the whole Hall heard him. Everyone looked at the Gryffindor table as to say, _Control your friend, what's up with him? _or _what the bloody hell is going on? _

Ron was red faced and breathing hard. Then it just got worse. "Malfoy, if you ever touch her again, I'm going to blow your ferret head of yours off of your shoulders!" You could tell Ron was as angry as ever.

Malfoy just smirked his world famous smirk. This just made Ron angrier, if it was possible.

"You think I'm kidding? Well, guess what, YOUR WRONG!" Ron looked like he was about to explode.

Malfoy still had his smirk on his face. "Weasel, calm down. You know you're not gunna be able to do that. So just calm down and let's talk about it, okay?" He was totally calm, both his body and voice.

"Malfoy, quit toying with him. You know that if he can't we will." Harry said. He was just about as calm as Malfoy.

"Look, I don't even know what I did wrong, okay? So either explain or drop it."

Ron was about to start when Harry stopped him and made him sit down. "You know exactly what you did, Malfoy!" Harry was apparently going to handle this before Ron killed someone.

"No I don't, Potter!"

"I'll give you a hint, you where somewhere you weren't supposed to be."

Understanding dawned on his face. This wasn't going to be good. "I think you have this wrong. _She _was in _my _bed. Isn't that right Granger?" He looked at me along with everyone else in the Great Hall.

"Hermione? Is that true?" Harry asked, he and the _whole _Gryffindor table were staring at me. Then I just fell apart.

"I was sleep walking, okay? I woke up and his arms were around me and I was in his room. Do you know how confusing that is? It is very confusing. Then he said some things and I punched him and made his nose bleed. Then Professor McGonagull saw his nose bleed and said we had to share a dormitory for the rest of the year." I was short of breath and my cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Everyone was staring at me, even the professors.

"Hermione…" For once Ron was a loss for words. He looked at me with desperate eyes, I felt so responsible for his pain and despair. "Please tell me that's a lie."

"I'm sorry Ron, it's not." I hung my head in defeat. Then laughter erupted for someone in the Great Hall. I looked around for the source. It was none other than Malfoy.

He was laughing uncontrollably. "You guys are so pathetic! It's hilarious!" He said in between laughs.

I felt like hexing him. "Do you want me to punch you again? This time maybe I'll break your nose!" He just laughed harder. "You're infuriating! Ugh!"

He stopped laughing. "Wait, is this _mudblood_ threatening me?"

That was it. I had had it with him. "You know what Malfoy?" I paused. _I'm_ _not going to stoop that low. _

He lifted a perfect eyebrow as to say, _what? _

"You're not worth it." His fist balled up and his knuckles turned white. _Good, I made him mad. _To make it worse I put a little smirk on my face and looked right at him. I could feel myself blush at the eye contact. I could tell Ron and Harry were aware because I could feel them edging to their wands incase he attacked.

He mumbled something that I couldn't understand. Ron and Harry put their hands on my shoulders, to restrain me. Harry leaned and whispered in my ear. "We should go before this gets bad." I was about to agree, but I knew Draco would give me crap for running away. There was a voice in my head, the voice that got me to where I was now, academically of course, that said this would lead to trouble. I listened to this voice for it had been right so many times before.

"Okay. Let's go." I got up and walked away, not looking back to see if they were following.

"What's the matter Granger? Not going to face me like a real witch would?" I just kept walking, not wanting to lose myself in fury. "Coward!" That did it. That shit-head just called me a coward. I couldn't take it anymore. Harry and Ron weren't paying attention. "That's right Granger! You're a coward!"

I turned around. "_Stupefy!" _To and insult to injury I sent a bowl of cereal straight at his head. All but one of the tables cheered and applauded, the green and silver table sent snake like hisses at me. And in the background I could hear the voice inside my head tell me just how stupid I was.


	5. Truths

**A/N Here you go, hope you like it. This is in Draco's POV. Tell us if you like the first person or if you want it to be in third. The last chapter was by WildWolfLuver(WWL), this one is by MonkeyGirl1996(MG). (WWL helped write this. She wrote the 2****nd**** part of the notes to the end.) So this is the story have fun reading it!**

**~Truths~**

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't believe that the Headmistress didn't get mad at us. She even let us go to Hogsmeade this coming weekend. I wish that Hermione couldn't go. For some odd reason I don't want her to go out with Krum. Oh well, I just have to watch and see…

"Damn it Malfoy quit staring at me!" Hermione screamed at me while we were doing homework in our common room.

"But My Dear Hermione," I said using the nick name I had given her after our last little argument. It really got on her nerves, which amused me, and for some strange reason I sort of liked calling her that, I even thought about her using those same words _My Dear Hermione. _"Do you even know for sure that I'm looking at _you_? I thought not, but I will grace your ears by telling you what I was_ thinking_ about."

"Oh pray do tell _Malfoy." _My Dear Hermione said in a very snooty voice, sneering my surname.

"I was just wondering why you and The Weasel King are no longer dating."

She took a drink of water before answering "_Ron _and me no longer date because I don't like him that way anymore."

"Then why did he get so mad at me the other day?" I asked referring to the incident after we woke up together.

"He still likes me, no loves me."

"And is The Redhead O.K. with the fact that you don't like her brother?"

"Yes, because she know that I like some one else."

"Who?"

"Well Viktor and… Why am I telling you all of this?" Realization dawned on her face. "You put truth serum in my water didn't you? I'm going to KILL you!"

"If I was you I wouldn't do that, you might miss your date with Krum." I said smoothly as I walked out the door.

"Blaise I need you to do something for me." I said sitting down with my best friend, on the Friday before Hermione's date with Krum.

"What can I do for you?" Blaise replied in a voice much too happy for a Slytherin.

"Find out who Granger likes."

Like a good friend he asked no questions just nodded and left. As I walked out of the Great Hall I saw him talking the Ginny Weasly.

He had a sly smile and his face and had a charming gleam in his eyes. _Great, he is going to charm the answers out of her and she will fall. Yup, more drama._ He leaned her against the wall, cornering her, she didn't even notice. I got sick to my stomach and walked away.

In potions Blaise slipped me a note, thankfully Hermione wasn't in this class,

_Krum_

**Anyone else?**

_One of the Weasly's _

**Are you sure?**

_According to Hermione's best girlfriend_

**You called her Hermione**

_I call everyone that my best friend likes by their first name_

**I don't like her!**

_Save it, I've known you forever and I know when you like someone_

**This is why I hate you, you know me too well**

_:D _

**Very un-Slytherin**

_:D_

**Ugh!**

_Look, you owe me big time_

**Why? I owe you nothing!**

_I beg the differ. Potter totally got up close and personal when I was talking to Ginny. He was totally being over protective._

**What did you expect? For him to back away while you cornered the love of his life?**

_Uh…ya_

**Never mind. Snape's about to catch us. **

They then looked up and listened to the rest of the class, or at least tried. Blaise was apparently bored and passed me another note.

_You know you like her. Granger girl._

I swear one day I am going to make up a spell that permanently removes the mouth and ears. **NO. I. DON'T. **

_Whatever, I can see right through you._

Snape's voice rang through the classroom. "You will need a 2 ½ foot long essay on the difference between a memory charm and a memory potion. It needs to be done by the end of the weekend, at the beginning of class, Monday."

The whole room groaned so loud, it shook the walls like an angry ogre. "That's quite enough!" Snape almost yelled in is droning voice.

Blaise and I looked at each other and smiled, it was so funny to get Snape mad. Then it came to me again, _Hermione has a date with Krum tomorrow, wait why do I care? _Blaise's written words made my body crawl all over, _Whatever, I can see right through you. _What if he was right? What if I was falling for the bookworm? No, never in a million years would I _ever _fall for the mudblood.

**A/N Sorry it's so short and took so long. But thanks to WWL it's now longer!**


	6. Hogsmeade

Chapter 6

~Hogsmeade~

It was Saturday and there was a Hogsmeade trip scheduled. That morning during breakfast, Hermione was sitting with her friends. Professor McGonagull then stood up in front of everyone in the Great Hall; she was standing on the podium. She cleared her throat and the whole hall fell as silent as the dead of night.

"I know Halloween is coming up and you are all wondering what we have in store for you. So the Professors and I have come up with an idea. On Halloween we will be having a ball. This one will be much like the Yule ball but it will be different in some ways. So you have this Hogsmeade trip and the next to get your dresses and robes. Also, you must come with a date. It is boys' choice. That is all." She then walked out of the Great Hall and towards her office.

Excited murmuring broke trough out the room. "Did you hear that Hermione? There is going to be a Halloween Ball! I'm so excited!" Ginny squealed and a huge smile lit up her face. "I wonder who is going to ask me! Oh it's going to be perfect!"

"_Shut it, Ginny!_" Ron almost yelled.

Hermione laughed at her best friends. "Ya, Ginny calm down it's in like 2 ½ weeks. You will be fine." She sighed. Now that Krum doesn't go to school anymore he can ask her. So who will? With that happy note she left with Harry, Ron, and Ginny to go to Hogsmeade.

_**A few seconds before at the Slytherin table...**_

Draco simply scoffed at the idea. _That's the last thing this school needs. _Blaise snapped him out of his trace.

"Draco!" He yelled. Draco thought he might lose his hearing.

"What Blaise? What do you want?"

"To snap you out of it." He said simply. Draco was about to retort but Blaise continued, but this time in a whisper. "So you going to ask the Danger Granger girl? You know, to the dance."

"Why would I ever do that? Give me one good reason."

"Because if you see her with someone else, you will tear them to pieces out of pure jealousy." Draco was about to answer but Blaise held up his hand showing that he didn't want to hear it. "Don't even start it. Like I said I can see right through you."

"I. DON'T. LIKE. HER." Draco felt like exploding. When was this pea-brain going to get it?

"Shut it, Ginny!" He heard from the Gryffindor table. So, the Freckled Weasel was over excited? Maybe he should ask her, just to piss off the Weasel King. That would be a sight. Draco smiled to himself.

"What's so funny, Draco?" Pansy asked. She had a look of curiosity on her face. This, for some odd reason, made Draco really angry. He thought that this was stupid so he calmed down.

"Well, I was just thinking about how mad Weaselbee would be if I asked his sister to the ball." He chuckled to himself. Everyone began to laugh at this.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione and her friends get up. _Should I follow her? Should I forget it? What if Krum hurts her? Snap out of it Draco! Why do you care? _Then the thought occurred to him, _She will be so mad if she finds out I've been spying on her. _He grinned inwardly. He got up and followed them out and looked back to see Blaise following him. _Oh, great. Just what I need. A tag along._

He turned around. "What do you want, Zabini?" he said.

"To see what my best mate is up too." He smirked evilly. "And besides, Parkinson was boring me to death with talk about how her dress is going to look and everything else."

Draco knew it was worthless to argue with him. So he agreed with him and they walked towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

They hopped in the first one with room in it. Then, he got in and looked at their occupants. They were, of course, Hermione and company. He sighed, next to him Blaise chuckled. He was sitting next to none other than Granger herself.

He tried to be civil for once. "Hello Granger, Weasel 1 & 2, Potter."

Next to him, Blaise was more than happy to be nice, of course. "Hello Hermione. How are you today?" He asked. I felt like you do when your parents embarrass you in front of your friends and everyone else. You know that feeling, right?

"Uh…hello…Blaise." She answered back, unsure of the situation. Her voice sounded velvety to Draco, almost…sexy. _Snap out of it Draco what's wrong with you?_

The rest of the ride was held with an awkward silence, Draco fighting with himself inwardly.

When they reached Hogsmeade, Ginny dragged Harry and Ron towards Honeydukes while Hermione walked to The Three Broomsticks, her pace quick.

Draco and Blaise followed more slowly, silent the whole way there.

They walked in and almost instantly Draco looked for Hermione. He found her with Krum in the back. He sat down 2 tables away, barely within hearing range. He was so focused he didn't even notice Blaise sit next to him. He started to hear the conversation (a/n: Hermione just got there, the conversation just begun):

"Hello, Viktor." Hermione said softly.

"'Ello 'Ermione. 'Ow 'Ave you been lately?" Krum said with a sly smile on his face. (A/n: I don't know if JKR Krum had a French accent but mine does )

_Com'on Hermione! The git is 3 years older than you! You have no experience compared to him! _Draco was screaming this inside of him. He felt bad for her; she was so innocent, so young.

"I've been fine, thank you. So what have you been up to lately?" Hermione asked. She smiled too; only her smile was softer, friendlier than his mischievous one.

"Oh, just quiddich and some traveling. Nothing really. It has been very boring these past years. What 'ave you been doing? "

"Schoolwork mostly. Nothing really. There is a Halloween Ball coming up." She brought up the ball so casually.

"A ball? Do you have a date?"

"No, not yet. McGonagull announced it just this morning."

"Are you going to ask anyone?"

"I can't. It boys' choice." She said. There seemed to be a bit of hope in her voice.

"Well, I'm surprised that the guys aren't all over you. You are so beautiful and smart."

She blushed. "Viktor th…"

He cut her off as he leaned in towards her his finger under her chin. "That freakin' low life creature." Draco murmured. He thought Hermione might stop him but she just let him get closer.

When their lips were about to touch Draco couldn't stand it. He jumped out of the booth and yelled, "Why you disgusting, hideous monster!" He didn't know why he was protecting the Granger girl, but he felt he just had to. He ran over to the two at the table and pointed his wand at Krum's throat. "I should blast you out of here. Maybe, _then_, you would never come back." Blaise ran over to his best mate. He couldn't believe his eyes; Draco Malfoy was threatening Viktor Krum.

"Oi! Mate! What are you doing?" Blaise tried to intervene but Draco just shrugged him off.

By now everyone in The Tree Broomsticks was gathered around the event. Ginny and the others were making their way through. As they were about halfway Viktor started to laugh. This infuriated Draco. _That git is laughing. LAUGHING!_ He thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco yelled.

"Because, you actually think you intimidating." He laughed even harder as he said this.

"That's it! _Diffindo_!" As Draco said this giant slashes appeared all over Viktor Krum's body. He was bleeding head to toe.

"_Malfoy! You…What…HOW DARE YOU!_" Hermione reached for her wand but Ginny, Ron, and Harry were there to restrain her. Draco didn't feel bad, he was actually proud of himself for stopping Krum. Then he saw Hermione's hurt expression, the hate in her eyes, the worry, and the sadness. Draco felt weak once he saw this. He didn't know why but he felt like falling on the ground into a pile of nothing…he felt like nothing.

He watched Krum be taken away be medi-witches and slumped his head. He still felt kind of proud but at the same time he was unhappy, the look on Hermione's face was excruciating to see. As he tried to go back to the school, Professor McGonagull stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Back to my room." Draco replied.

"My office, now." She said and walked away.

Blaise came up behind him. "I tried to stop you, but one thing. Why? Why did you do it?"

Draco was about to answer when he heard McGonagall's voice, "Draco!"

"Later man." Draco said, and walked away.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, my co-author and I have had some problems. She moved and I stopped writing, well we are back on track! I promise to make longer chapters later on but for now I have to get back in a rhythm.** **Please R&R! Constructive comment very welcome, so are ideas!**


	7. Fights

**A/N: C'mon guys! I have had NO reviews for the last chapter, none! Nada! I know you people have read it because I have more hits, but no one is reviewing! So plz R&R!**

Chapter 7

~Fights~

Hermione ran to her dorm. She was furious. She wanted to go see Krum, but knew she couldn't. It was her fault that he had got hurt. She stormed into her room and began to cry. She cried and cried, she didn't know how long she was there, but she heard someone enter her room.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice asked.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed and threw a curse at the blonde headed jerk.

"Hermione, listen to me!"

"No go away, Malfoy!"

"Hermione I'm sorry, I-"He tried to finish but she threw a book at him. Not a paperback, oh no it had to be a stone hard 2000 page book. He dodged it and walked out of the room he would come back later. McGonagull had made it clear about what he needed to do.

_Flashback_

Draco walked into McGonagall's office. "Please sit Mr. Malfoy." She said.

As he sat she began her speech. "You why you are here don't you? It is because you assaulted a innocent wizard. Please tell me why you did that?"

"Because I was protecting Granger."

"Protecting her from what? Love?"

Draco's blood began to boil. "Love? Is that what you call it now? When a poor innocent girl is trapped in a corner by an older guy who plans on breaking her heart later on?" He was practically screaming.

"Draco please calm down." She said. "If you want no detention then this is what you must do. Make it clear to both Hermione and Mr. Krum that you are sorry. Then I want you to make it up to both of them. Do whatever you have to."

"Ok." Then he left the room.

_End of Flashback_

Draco walked out of the portrait hole only to find a smirking Blaise.

"What do you want?" Malfoy sneered.

"Oh please, isn't it obvious? I want you to accept the fact that you are falling for Granger."

"What, that _Mudblood_? Never in a million years."

"Whatever Draco. So do you have a date to the dance yet?" Blaise asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"No Blaise it has only been a couple hours since the dance was announced."

"Oh, ok." And with that Blaise walked away in the direction of the Great Hall.

Draco sighed we was going to give Danger Granger another try. He walked into her bedroom and found that she was no longer crying but just laying there, awake. "Hello." She said weakly.

"Are you ok, Hermione?"

"No. You just attack my only love."

This made him mad. She could be so ignorant. "Love? He didn't love you Hermione! That is not love! He was using you!"

"You're just jealous because I am happy with someone and you're not!" She yelled back.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I was just trying to protect you!"

"From what?"

"From _him_."

Hermione receded back a bit. Draco was protecting her. Not trying to hurt her. "How can I trust you? After all these years. You watched me be tortured, you killed my friends! You and your family ruined my life!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs now. She hated his guts and that would never change.

"I'm sorry." He was truly sorry for all those things. He looked out the window. It was getting dark and tomorrow he would have to go back to class.

When Draco woke up he could hear the shower running. He thought of the time when he had seen her body. That was a pretty sight. He decided to have some fun with her. Maybe force her to forgive him, and then he will make it up to her.

He walked into the bathroom. "Hello? Draco?" She asked.

"Yes, Granger?"

"What are you doing in here?" She was almost scared to hear the answer.

"Having some fun."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well..." He took her clothes and hid them in his room and came back. Then he hid the towels there too. He went back into the bathroom. "You see class starts in 7 minutes and you have no clothes or towels they are hidden."

"Malfoy!" She screamed at him. "I swear I'll hex you into the next century."

"Your wand is in the common room."

"Ugh! I swear Malfoy! What do you want?" She was getting really pissed now.

"To embarrass you. When you're done with your shower come into my room, everything is in there."

As he was starting to leave she came up with an idea. "Hey, Draco." She said as seductively as she could. "Come here for a minute." Draco, wondering what she was up to, decided to go with it. He walked over to the shower curtain.

"What?" Just then she jumped out of the shower and pulled down his only garment, his boxers.

"Ha! Payback!"

Malfoy smirked. "Uh, Granger, you don't have any clothes on either." She looked down and saw that he was right. She did not think this through. _Well he does have a lot of muscles, and his eyes are amazing. They are like pools of silver, his legs were perfectly toned, and his hair (even though disheveled) looks amazing. WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! HOLD ON HERMIONE! THIS IS _DRACO MALFOY_ YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT._

Meanwhile in Draco's head: _Her eyes are like melted chocolate and she is no longer a little girl, she has womanly curves. He legs are long and skinny, well she is skinny overall. WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! HOLD ON HERMIONE! THIS IS _HERMIONE GRANGER_ YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT. KNOCK IT OFF!_

They stood there for about a minute, just looking at each other. Then Draco smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked.

"Ugh! You're despicable!" Hermione then pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. Draco thought about what he just did. _That could have gone much better!_

He then went into his room to get ready.

Hermione hurried and got ready, she was still a little shaken about her encounter with Malfoy. After she was ready she ran to the Great Hall and sat next her three best friends: Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Hermione, what's wrong you look like you've just seen a ghost." Ginny said.

"I…I…I…well I…" Hermione didn't want to let everyone hear he story. But she really needed to tell someone. "You see Draco did something horrible to me so I wanted to get payback. She when he came into the bathroom while I was taking a shower, I jumped out of the shower and pulled down his boxers. But then I noticed I didn't have any clothes on either. We stood there looking at each other for like a minute! It was so horrible." She said this loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear too.

"Ok, that's the last straw 'Mione." Ron said. He stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table and punched Draco in the face.

**A/N: So ya that's chapter 7. Sooooo im sorry I kinda did the same thing over again but I had writers block and I wanted some action with ron and draco so yup! Plz review!**


End file.
